


holy water cannot help you now

by thetalkingflower



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blasphemy, Catholic guilt but make it horny, Choking, Fucked Stupid, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, I would very much not like to tag this as foot job but it is there, Incubus Shane, Knifeplay, M/M, No Aftercare, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Top Shane, bottom dwight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalkingflower/pseuds/thetalkingflower
Summary: an incubus finds a dumbass hunter to fuck with, in more ways than one. what more could you want?"TEAR THAT TWINK APART" - Joey
Relationships: Thomas "Dwight" Houston/Shane Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	holy water cannot help you now

**Author's Note:**

> CALL ME THE ROCK BECAUSE I'M BRINGIN THE DWANE aka welcome to my longest work so far lskdjflkjsd

It started with a botched protection spell. Some symbol must have been drawn wrong, or maybe the images in the text document he downloaded had gotten switched, but he ended up summoning something evil. Something with dark, curly hair and ram's horns and a devilish grin that made him weak.

An incubus. He had accidentally summoned an incubus.

And now, against his better judgment, Dwight was summoning him again.

It's the demon's fault, for being so damn good at his job. It's been weeks since that first encounter and Dwight is still waking up almost every night in a feverish state, the ghost of lips on his neck, the memory of the demon’s mouth wrapped around his…

He thought it must've been some kind of demonic sickness that plagued him, so he was only summoning him again for answers. No other reasons, of course.

(He ultimately decided against setting down a devil's trap.)

He finally says the incantation, and for a moment, he thinks it didn't work. Then a pair of hands suddenly grab his hips and pull him back into a too-familiar body and he jolts at the sudden contact.

" _Miss me already?_ " Dwight feels the incubus grind into his ass and his breath hitches.

"I want answers, _demon_." He seethes, although notably, not pulling away.

"Aw," he playfully pouts, letting go of his hips and walking around to face him and…

 _Damn thing's fully nude_ … Dwight avoids looking down.

The demon continues. "So _hurtful…_ I have a name, y'know. Not that a human could ever pronounce it anyway."

"Shut up."

"You could call me Shane for short, though, how about that?"

"Do you ever stop _talking_?"

"Nah." Shane grinned.

 _Insufferable_ . The hunter sighs exasperatedly and asks, point blank, "Well, _Shane…_ What the hell is it that you've done to me?"

Shane stands casually, smirking. "Can't say I understand what you mean."

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. You… you've poisoned me, with… something. I don't know, but I haven't been able to think straight since…" Dwight trails off as he notices the demon's expression. "What?"

Shane is holding in a laugh. "Are you serious right now?"

Dwight, frustrated, says " _Yes_ ! I've never been more serious in my life! Never in my _life_ have I found a man attractive-"

Before he can even finish that thought Shane bursts into peels of laughter. "You… you think I can just _change_ that?! Oh man… you need to read up on your lore," He saunters up to the hunter like a predator toying with its prey, "because I can't use my _charming good looks_ on somebody who wouldn't already want it."

Dwight's face flushes rather hot at this accusation. "Y- you're lying to me."

"And what, exactly, would I gain from lying about that?"

"Humiliation?! You're trying to throw me off my game!!"

"Oh, honey, you already do a fine job of that on your own."

"Just _shut up_!"

"Listen, you know exactly why you brought me here. You don't have any demon traps laid, which I _know_ a smart little hunter like you knows how to make, which means you wanted _me,_ " the demon grabs Dwight's face, tilting it up to his own, their faces barely an inch apart, "to do as I please, right?"

Dwight wants to protest, but he knows he can't truthfully say he didn't want anything else out of this encounter. " _Fine_. So what if you're right?"

"Oh, I know I'm right…" At that, he switches his grasp from Dwight's face to his neck, pinning him to the wall behind him. Not tight enough to restrict air, but just firm enough that the threat is there. A display of dominance. Dwight just barely stifles a shuddering moan as the demon pushes a knee between his legs, trying and failing not to show a hint of weakness. "Mmmh… you _really_ like that, don't you?"

"Fuck you…" 

Shane's eyes flicker black and the hand around Dwight's throat tightens ever so slightly. " _You don't talk back to me._ "

Dwight can't stop the involuntary noise that follows, nor can he stop the movement of his hips. He's in too deep with this demon, Shane, who revels in watching his resolve crumble. "F- fuck _me…_ "

"Much better~" Shane pulls the hunter in for a lustful kiss that leaves him dizzy and breathless, and keeps him from noticing the incubus carefully pulling his holy water pistol out of it’s holster. He laughs, dangling it safely away from himself, “I just can’t get over how cute this is! Won’t be needing it now, will we?” The hunter glares at him, furious at his weaponry being called _cute_ , as Shane tosses the makeshift weapon aside. “What else you got on you, hunter?”

Dwight scoffs. “Wouldn’t you like to kno- _ohhh…_ ” He’s cut off by Shane’s hand suddenly rubbing him through his pants. He slaps a hand over his mouth, shocked and quite embarrassed at how much vulnerability he’s been showing this being that has so much power over him. They’ve barely even started and Dwight already feels utterly debauched. He feels his hands pulled by an invisible force to the wall on either side of his head, however, as Shane laughs.

“I know you have _something_ on you, don’t lie.”

Dwight barely composes himself long enough to say “S- silver knife, left pocket, that’s all, I swear…” One of Shane’s hands searches for the knife while the other trails up his shirt. His hand is comfortably warm against his skin, he thinks, as the demon pulls the knife out of his pocket. The handle is engraved with an ornate cross, distinctly… _Roman Catholic_ in design. Shane grins devilishly.

“So you were a good little catholic boy, eh? Look at you now...” He unbuttons Dwight’s shirt unbearably slowly as the poor hunter’s eyes widen. “Summoning an incubus, _more than once_ … because you just wanted someone to give you the fucking of your life?”

Dwight shuts his eyes, still feeling those dark eyes boring into his very soul. “The first time was an accident, I didn’t-”

“But you summoned me again. Purposefully,” The demon leans in close, his breath hot against the hunter’s ear, “ _Is it because you know no human can make you feel this way_?”

Dwight feels him trail the flat end of the cold metal down his chest and can’t stop himself from whining softly, helplessly pulling against invisible restraints. He’s right, there’s not a singular thing on this earth that could make him feel half as good, but he’ll never admit that out loud. The blade nicks his skin at the collarbone and he gasps, only to moan wantonly as Shane licks the spot where a bead of bright red blood has already begun to gather.

“Mnh, sorry ‘bout that… you do a good job keeping this thing nice and sharp.” And with that, he tosses it aside with a clang as it hits the floor. He kicks it away, leaving Dwight unarmed and at his mercy. “Now, let’s get you on your knees. I’d like to break in that pretty mouth of yours…” Dwight feels himself roughly pushed down to his knees by another unseen force, and Shane tilts his chin up to face him. “Oh, you look _beautiful_ like that. Ought to make you worship _me…_ ”

“ _Absolutely not._ ”

“Like you’re in a position to object right now,” Shane practically purrs, running a hand through Dwight’s hair roughly, sitting down as he all but pushes Dwight’s face into his crotch. “I don’t think I need to give you a step-by-step instruction on what to do here, do I?”

“I have half a mind to bite it off…” Dwight mutters to himself. He hears metal clanging around where the knife sat, kicked away, and it was suddenly back in the hand of the demon before him.

“Oh, you know better than that, now don’t you?” He says, grinning threateningly. “Open your mouth, then, before I make you.” Dwight glares at him, finally opening his mouth, as Shane pushes his head down onto his cock.

He hadn’t done this before, sure, but he’s not an idiot. He’s had enough late nights reading about exactly how to do this, so he puts some of the techniques he’s picked up to work, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the head, earning Shane’s grip tightening, pulling his hair in a way that sends a jolt of arousal down his spine. Shane wastes no time in telling him exactly how well he’s doing.

“F- _fuck…_ there’s no way you haven’t done this befo- _ohhhh_ yeah, just like that~” He bucks his hips, nearly causing Dwight to choke. “You make a good cocksucker, hunter…”

Dwight pulls off of him with a lewd pop. “I have a name, y’know-” He’s cut off with a yelp as Shane tugs his hair firmly back, eyes wide as he feels his own blade lightly against his neck

“You are forgetting your place… _Houston_ ,” Shane practically growls at him. 

Dwight bites his lip hard to prevent the downright pornographic moan that threatens to escape his body. He feels a deep shame at how much this aggression turns him on. He thinks Shane doesn’t notice he’s trying to hide how tight his pants have become until suddenly, and very harshly, he feels his knees spread apart.

“Seems you _really_ like being put there, though… oh, you poor thing, I bet you’re so pent up…” He pulls the knife away and lets go of his hair, finally giving Dwight a moment to breathe before he feels a pressure at the front of his pants that he grinds into without thinking. Shane laughs, causing Dwight to look down to realize he’s started grinding against his foot. “ _Really_ ? Fuck, you’re so desperate… grinding against anything you can like a bitch in heat. _What would your god think of you now_?”

His hips buck up into Shane’s foot despite himself, not expecting that last sentence to affect him in the way it did. “D- don’t-” Dwight’s breath hitches, trying to fight the urge to keep rolling his hips, “Don’t bring that into this…”

“And why not?” Shane asks, “You certainly seem to like it~”

It’s true, though; it’s oh so _wrong_ , but it hurts _oh so nicely_ in the same way the hair pulling does. “I- _ngh_ …” He can’t even finish a thought while Shane’s foot applies a little more pressure as he laughs again, cruelly and mercilessly teasing him.

“Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it.”

“God-”

“ _You address me by name,_ ” Shane demands coldly, his voice tinged with an unsettlingly inhuman quality, and Dwight lets out a hoarse, whining sound.

“ _Shane_ , I-” He pleads, mortified at how much he wants this, how much he needs this, “I- I want you, _please_ … I- _Ahn_ ~”

It all happens in a blur, it’s as if he blinked and suddenly he’s straddling Shane’s lap, pants discarded across the room. Shane’s dark eyes drink in the sight of Dwight, his breathing erratic, face flushed, and he licks his lips. Dwight shudders at how exposed he feels, his whole body bare before the incubus. He whimpers sweetly as Shane leans in to kiss his neck, wrapping an already lubed hand around his shaft, stroking teasingly slowly. The hunter thrusts into it, whining desperately for more, eyes drifting to where Shane’s other hand was holding an upsettingly familiar bottle.

“That’s not- _Ah_ \- That’s not fucking _lube_ , Shane-” He tries to warn, attempting to grab the bottle away from him, but his hands become frozen in place as a familiar force takes hold of him.

“Well it is now! Lucky for me you haven’t had this oil blessed yet, right?” Shane says mirthfully, enjoying every second of Dwight’s mortification. “Unfortunately, it seems that this is all you have, unless you’d rather suck on the fingers I’m about to fuck you with?” He teases, causing Dwight’s face to glow red with embarrassment.

That’s what gets him to give in, figuring this particular bottle shall be left aside for… personal use. “F- fine.”

He hums in approval. “ _Good boy_.”

“Ah-!” Dwight barely has time to process how Shane’s comment makes him feel before he feels Shane’s other hand slide a finger inside him.

“You’re taking it _much_ better than last time…” His face lights up with sadistic glee. “Have you been..?”

Dwight covers his face in utter shame. “Sh- _uhn…_ Shut up…” He can’t help but rock back into Shane’s hand.

Shane grins lustfully. “Oh that’s _so_ hot… You do that _because of me,_ don’t you? Have I already ruined you after _one good fuck_ ? You really _are_ easy…”

The hot wash of shame merges with pleasure as he feels another finger push inside him, filling him and stretching him . “O- _oh god…_ ”

“Mmh, you sound _beautiful_ when you pray… In fact-” Shane stills his hand and removes the other from Dwight’s cock, causing him to whine, “before I go any further… I want to hear you do it properly. I know you have your prayers memorized like a _good little catholic boy_ should~”

“Please… I can’t-”

Shane cuts him off, smugly. “Well I sure hope you can, _because I’m not gonna move until you do_ .” As Shane grabs the bottle again to lube up his own shaft, Dwight moves his hips defiantly in an attempt to get around this obstacle. He's stopped midway, frozen in his tracks by Shane, who was unfortunately less distracted than Dwight anticipated. “Oh no you don’t,” he chides before leaning in close and gently whispering, “ _you have to be a good boy for me_.”

Dwight whimpers, holding back tears of shame that threaten to fall. “…Our… our father… Who art in heaven- _Nh!_ ” Shane starts moving again and he shudders.

“ _Keep going._ ”

“H- hallowed be thy name…” He continues shakily as Shane watches him hungrily, still fucking and stretching him with his fingers. “Thy k- kingdom come- !!” Shane’s fingers brush against that sweet spot and his brain short circuits, barely registering the high pitched sound as his own voice. “ _Aah…_ t- thy will be done… oh _fuck_ ~”

“Don’t stop now, you’re doing so well for me…” Shane’s almost tender encouragement makes him positively melt in his lap.

“On earth… h _aah_ … as it is in heaven…” He takes a moment to recollect himself. Shane waits patiently, clearly not about to move until he starts up again. “Give us… give us this day our daily bread… a- and forgive us our trespasses…” His voice is breathy and shaky.

“You’re doing _great_ ,” Shane reassures him as he slips in a third finger.

“ _Ah_ ..! _ah-_ as we forgive those who trespass against us- _fuck_ !” Dwight cried out, hands gripping Shane’s shoulders for support, “a- and lead us not into temptation, _ohh…_ b- but deliver us from evil… A- amen.” Dwight sighed in relief, finally finished utterly debasing himself. Shane pulls his fingers out and he involuntarily whines.

“Aw, what a _good boy_ for me,” Shane teases, lifting Dwight up with ease as he gets up and lays him on his back on the edge of the bed, pinning his arms down on either side of his head. “God, you look so much better under me though…”

Dwight’s face feels hot under Shane’s gaze. Even with his open shirt still on he feels so exposed. “Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to do something about it?”

“So impatient! You just can’t wait for me to fuck you, can you~?”

“T- That’s not-!!” He’s cut off when his lower half lifts up slightly, lining up with Shane’s cock. “A- ngh… _haah…_ ”

“Fuck’s sake, I haven’t even gotten inside you and you’re already a mess!”

“S- stop _teasing_ me…”

“And what? Say it. _Beg for me._ ”

Dwight whimpers pitifully, barely hanging on to his pride by a thread as he feels Shane’s cock rubbing against his ass. “C- c’mon… d- don’t make me-”

He cups his cheek, almost mocking him in the tenderness of the action. “C’mon, you’re so close to getting what you want! It’s the last thing I’m asking you to do, just tell me what you want!”

Dwight, finally fed up with all this teasing, swallows his pride and says exactly what he’s thinking. “I- please just _fuck me…_ I- _ahh-_ need you inside me, just fucking _use me_ , please~ AH-!”

“ _Atta boy…_ ”

Shane pushes inside quickly, without so much as a warning, and Dwight sees stars, practically wrapping his lower half around Shane for support. He barely has time to catch his breath before Shane starts fucking him, slow and hard, kissing and sucking at his neck, leaving marks that he knows are going to be visible. Dwight’s past the point of caring, rolling his hips in time with Shane and moaning loudly, barely able to complete a thought.

“Hahh- fuck- feels _so good please don’t st_ \- Ah, _fuck! Right there!_ ”

Shane moans freely, gripping Dwight’s wrists tight where he’s pinned him down. “ _Fuck_ , you make so much noise… you sound like a good _whore_ for me~”

“P- please… _Shane…_ ”

Shane moves at a near glacial pace as he leans in. “ _What do you need?_ ”

“F- faster… _break me, please-_ Ah, fuck- !!” Shane wastes no time in obliging him, picking up the pace, grabbing him by the hips roughly and finally giving him a chance to grab onto him and dig his nails in like his life depends on it. Dwight’s brain goes fuzzy as Shane grips him tight enough to leave bruises, hitting just the right spot with every other thrust.

“You’re _way_ too out of it to talk now, aren't you? F- _fuck_ , I bet you’re close, aren’t you?” Dwight, in his disoriented state, manages to nod, moaning out in agreement. “Oh that’s a _good boy_ …” Suddenly Dwight feels a hand in his hair, gripping tight as he hears Shane whisper, “ _but not ‘til I’m done with you._ ”

Dwight feels like he’s right on the edge for what seems to be _hours_ while Shane has his way with him. He makes sounds he wasn’t even aware he was capable of. By the time he’s done with him Dwight can barely even remember his own name, all he can say through the delirium is _Shane_ as his vision whites out and he cums, while Shane whispers how much of a _good boy_ he’s been for him.

When he finally comes back around to reality Shane is gone again, just like the last time, but Dwight feels a panic rising in his chest. He feels so lost and disoriented, like he just woke up from a dream until he tries to get up and falls to the ground, legs still shaking too hard to stand. He isn’t sure when he started crying, or how long he sat there curled up on the floor, silently praying for forgiveness.

But it takes hours of him deliberating with himself, finally accepting that there’s no chance at heaven for him, before he finally tries to get him back.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes there's just a lack of dwight getting fucked stupid so you just say "fine i'll do it myself"
> 
> listen i know this is sad i'm working on a second chapter as I am posting this


End file.
